Hayasaka's Birthday
by Oresama Love
Summary: For Hayasaka Birthday, 16 April.


**Hayasaka's Birthday **

**© Tsubaki Izumi **

…

Hari ini tepat pada tanggal 16 April, dimana ia dilahirkan. Pria bernama Hayasaka Kaori, dengan surai pirang murni. Dan anehnya rambut pirang ini adalah kelemahan terbesar milik pria berwajah tampan ini.

Pagi hari, ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Setelah bermimpi Usa-chan man memberikan kado untuk hari ulang tahunnya. Itu jelas membuat sebuah harapan pada pria ini, ia sampai tersenyum tidak jelas dan auranya pun terlihat bagus.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, ia segera keluar dari kamarnya. Sempat juga bertemu dengan Kawauchi dan Gotou yang hendak menganggu Okegawa. Hayasaka sempat mendapatkan ucapakan selamat dari keduanya. Hayasaka senang namun tidak akan sesenang jika Usa-chan man yang mengatakannya.

Kini ia berjalan-jalan di luar asrama laki-laki, sekaligus ingin mencari Mafuyu dan Yui. Ia membutuhkan Mafuyu untuk mengundang Usa-chan man sedangkan Yui, ia ingin mengajaknya mengobrol biasa. Tak lama kemudian, ia bertemu dengan kedua orang itu.

"Hayasaka! Selamat ulang tahun."

"Hayasaka-kun~! Selamat ulang tahun."

Teriak Mafuyu dan Yui secara serempak, wajah mereka bersinar-sinar. Karena tahu hari ini adalah ulang tahun sahabat pirang mereka. Kelihatan juga dari topi yang mereka kenakan, mereka sudah tampak siap untuk merayakannya. Ditangan Yui juga terdapat kue.

"K-Kalian… seperti orang bodoh." Wajah Hayasaka memerah dikarenakan penampilan mereka, bukan berarti ia malu karena itu, ia lebih terlihat terharu. Maklum saja, ia kan Tsundere.

Mafuyu dan Yui tampak tak memperdulikan ucapan Hayasaka dan segera menarik ke sebuah ttempat yang terdapat meja. Yui meletakkan kue diatas meja itu dan memasang lilin. Setelah itu membakar sumbunya.

"Nah… nah! Sekarang berdoa dan hembus lilinnya!" Seru Yui, ia gytampak antusias sekali. Diikuti dengan Mafuyu yang berseru soal menghembus lilin.

"K-Kalian…" dengan wajah memerah, ia pun menatap lekat kue tersebut. Disana ada namanya, sdan terdapat gambar jelek yang menyerupai dirinya. Ia kini berdoa lalu menghembuskan lilin yang ada.

"Horee! Ayo makan kuenya!" Seru Mafuyu.

Hayasaka meringis, ia sedikit kesal akan sifat kekanakan dua sahabatnya ini. Namun entah mengapa ia merasa sangat nyaman.

"Hayasaka, makan kuenya!" Ucap Yui, ia melemparka kue itu pada wajah Hayasaka. Dan itu jelas merusak penampilannya.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan, Yui!?" Ia mengambil sisa krim kue yang ada, dan melemparkannya pada Yui. Keduanya pun saling main lempar-lemparan. Sedangkan Mafuyu, ia diabaikan. Padahal ia ingin memberikan hadiah kepada pria itu.

"H-Haya—"

"Kena kau, Yui!"

"Rasakan ini, Hayasaka!"

"—saka-kun…"

Memang tidak ada kesempatan untuk Mafuyu, keduanya sangat menikmati permainannya. Itu membuat ia merasa iri. Dia ingin ikut main juga. Jadi ia mengambil krim yang berada di bawah. Dan melemparnya kepada Hayasaka.

Hayasaka berhenti melempari Yui,"MH-Huh? Kurosaki, apa yang kau lakukan?" Ia tampak kesal.

"Aku juga ingin ikutan!" Serunya.

"Permainan ini bukan untuk perempuan. Ayo lanjut, Hayasaka!" Yui kembali melempari Hayasaka, begitulah seterusnya.

Mafuyu pun menyerah, ia pergi dengan membawa kadonya. Mencari tempat dimana ia bisa melampiaskan rasa sedihnya ini.

…

Akhirnya permainan lempar-lemparan antara Hayasaka dan Yui selesai. Keduanya kembali ke kamar asrama untuk membersihkan diri. Dan kulit mereka menjadi licin.

"Ah… ini sedikit menyebalkan." Hayasaka memegangi kulit wajahnya yang menjadi licin itu. Lalu ia duduk di kasurnya, sambil memikirkan soal Mafuyu tadi. Ia penasaran soal hisi yang berada dalam bingkisan gadis itu. Kira-kira apa?

"Argh… itu bukan urusanku sih." Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Kini ia kembali berjalan keluar dan tak menemui siapa-siapa. Dan memilih duduk disalah satu kursi panjang yang terdapat di taman sekolah. Sambil terus memikirkan soal isi dari bingkisan Mafuyu. Ini masih sore, jadi gadis itu belum telat untuk memberikan pada dirinya.

Kini ia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari-cari sosok Mafuyu, tapi tidak ada. Biasanya gadis itu sangat antusias soal dirinya. Bukan berarti ia berharap, ia juga belum mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, seperti bertemu dengan Usa-chan man.

"Hayasaka-kun!"

Tiba-tiba Mafuyu datang, membuat Hayasaka menolehkan pandangannya. Pipinya pun merona karena harapannya terkabul, gadis itu datang dengan bungkusannya.

"O-Oi, kau… duduklah." Hayasaka menyarankan Mafuyu untuk duduk. Dan gadis itu melakukannya. Ia melihat ada yang aneh dari gadis itu.

"Hayasaka-kun, aku datang untuk memberi bingkisan knj. Ini hadiah dariku dan Usa-chan man, hehe. Dia tidak bisa ikut karena sibuk." Mafuyu memberikan bingkisannya.

"H-Ha?" Itu jelas membuat Hayasaka kegirangan, walau sebenarnya Usa-chan man telah ada dihadapannya. Ia pun segera menerima bingkisan itu. "B-Boleh kubuka sekarang?"

"L-Lebih baik dibuka di kamarmu saja." Jawab Mafuyu, pipinya merona. Ia senang akan ekspresi yang diberikan oleh Hayasaka.

Hayasaka pun berdiri. "Kalau begitu… aku akan pergi." Ia membawa hadiahnya dan pergi ke dalam Asramanya. Meninggalkan Mafuyu sendiri.

"Hwa… aku diabaikan!" Mafuyu pun nmenangis di tempat duduknya. Sepertinya ia salah telah memberikan bingkisan itu dengan embel-embel Usa-chan man.

"Hey, jangan menangis. Kau terlihat jelek." Takaomi datang, hendak menghibur muridnya itu. Walau lebih terlihat seperti sebuah siksaan.

"Takaomi-kun… aku ingin curhat."

…

Kini Hayasaka dikamarnya, ia melihat bingkisan yang ia dapat dengan tatapan berbinar. Dan dengan perlahan membuka bingkisan itu. Ia tidak berharap banyak sih, karena bingkisan ini sangat ringan. Setelah Hayasaka membuka bingkisannya. Ia terbengong-bengong melihat isinya.

…

"Karena aku kebingungan… jadi aku hanya berikan dia usecarik kertas bertulis 'Selamat Ulang Tahun'." Mafuyu pun menutupi wajahnya.

"Ck, dasar idiot."

**THE END **

Maaf kalau gaje, banyak typo dll. Yang penting, Happy Birthday Kaori-chan~!


End file.
